Redheads
by netgirly2k
Summary: Drusilla has turned Tara into a vampire and Spike doesn't know how to deal with her.


Title: Redheads.  
  
Author: Netgirl.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well not anymore since the whole loan shark fiasco.  
  
Summary: Set in the future where Tara is a vampire sired by Drusilla, and Spike is de-chipped.  
  
Pairings; Spike/Tara, Implied Tara/Dru.  
  
Feedback: Don't make me beg it's undignified. Netgirl@comingout.co.uk  
  
She always feeds off redheads. That's one of the reasons Spike hates Tara. There are other reasons of course; she reminds him of the chipped puppy he used to be; The facts that Drusilla sired her to replace him, always did like the quite ones his Dru. She reminds him of Buffy. Buffy. He lost Buffy to Glory, and now he's lost Dru to her new 'princess', reds stuttering ex.  
  
He remembers Tara wanted to turn Willow and Dru wouldn't let her. He thinks Tara still resents Dru a little for it. That's why she's on this hunt. Spike looks down from the gangway of the Prague nightclub to see the blonde vampire leading a girl, a redhead again through the crowd towards the rear exit.  
  
Spike threw the rest of his beer down the throat, thanked the PTB that he could get decent beer in Europe and made his way back to ground level, following the vampire and her victim.  
  
Outside he can smell the blood and hear the poor redheads struggles growing weaker and weaker. He waits until he hears the body slump to the ground before he moves into the moonlight, he sees Tara standing over the body of a girl who can't be older than 19, her throat has been torn out and the front of her leather pants ripped open. Tara turns to face him, her boots stop mid-shin revealing unnaturally pale legs before her black dress and red leather coat begin, her hair has been dyed blonde again only a few shades darker than his. Her usually innocent face is still shows it's true demonic nature. Still, even with all these changes he can't but see her as the innocent, stuttering witch from so long ago. Sometimes he wonders if the chip really did have a permanent effect if he can still see innocence in a woman he knows to be a brutal demon. "'Nother redhead. Ain't gonna be any left if you keep this up." Tara raises an eyebrow but doesn't respond. "Even looks like Will, but I guess you noticed that." Nodding at the body at Tara's feet. "I thought you'd be over her."  
  
"Like you're over Buffy you mean."  
  
Tara slammed hard into the alley wall with the force of Spikes blow, before she can move he is pressed against her, pinning her to the wall.  
  
"I told you not to mention her." Tara's face changes again becoming more human, her amber eyes becoming the sad blue orbs that had pulled in so many victims over the past six decades. Instead of trying to pull away she pushed her deceptively soft curves against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Spike." Her voice was different than he remembered, stronger, deeper, and with a strange lilt that had undoubtedly come from to many years spent with Drusilla. "Buffy's gone, Willows gone. Everything is different, except for us." She flips her hair out of the way and tilts her head to the side. "You haven't fed yet, that girl tasted nice, all spices and tequila." Spikes features change as he leans against her pale neck to inhale her scent of blood and air and the girl she just fucked. His fangs sink into her neck, Tara was right the girl did taste nice. As he sucked he became aware that the other vampire was swaying against him, closer and closer. Fuck it. If she wanted to play so be it. He wrenched his mouth away from her neck leaving a bleeding wound and slammed his blood caked lips against hers, the vamipress growled and thrust her tongue into his mouth to the taste of blood and bucked her hips against his. Spike grabbed the bottom of her dress and wrenched it up to around her hips. As she fumbled with his belt and fly, neither of them were wearing underwear. He slammed roughly into her. They both climaxed quickly, he thought of Buffy, he supposed she thought of Willow, or Dru, or whoever the bird of the month was.  
  
Afterwards as he re arranges his pants and she pulls the hem of her dress back down he asks "Why always redheads?" gesturing to the still warm corpse between them. She shrugs "Memories." She runs a hand through her mused blonde hair and wipes the blood away from her neck. Dawn is coming and they both instinctively know it's time to leave. Walking back to their most recent lair, an underground vault beneath an ancient cathedral.  
  
Drusilla is spread out on the long table in the centre of the room, she senses more than hears them enter. Without opening her eyes. "Spikey and princess have been naughty, naughty without me, you shall both have to be punished."  
  
Spike and Tara smile at each other and then their sire. 


End file.
